


Little Details

by JessBakesCakes



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie loved winter in Pawnee.  She had a list in her office of all the things she loved about the season, set aside for future use.  Walking hand in hand with Ben made winter that much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarknightz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/gifts).



Leslie loved winter in Pawnee. She had a list in her office of all the things she loved about the season, set aside for future use. Walking hand in hand with Ben made winter that much better. She turned to face him, watching as the heavy snow gathered in his hair.

“What?” Ben stopped, furrowing his eyebrows. “Everything okay?”

She had a lot of things she wanted to say to him. She wanted to tell him all about her love for sledding as a little girl, and making hot chocolate and sitting by the fire. She wanted to tell him about the fact that she always loved ice skating, and she often forgets which presents she’s wrapped are for which friend, because she fails to put tags on them before wrapping the next one.

But all these little details would come in time; she’s already told him the most important thing she could ever tell him. It was now public record. The rest would come in time, and there was nothing she loved more than the idea of spending more time with Ben Wyatt.

In response to Ben’s question, she nodded, brushing a snowflake off of his nose. “Everything’s perfect.”


End file.
